A Rat's Betrayal
by Juniper Baggant
Summary: Many years ago Sirius Black played a horrible trick on Severus Snape. But what if it wasn't Sirius' fault? A look at the events that transpired that fateful night through the eyes of the only one who knows the truth. SSSB slash.


Sirius Black crept along a dark corridor with the ease that came from years of dodging countless professors and prefects. He smiled to himself as he came to his destination, a small, secluded room near the top of the Astronomy tower. He had stumbled upon it a few weeks ago and found that it was never occupied. Probably because it was so hard to find and so high up that no one could be bothered searching before having to give in to their raging hormones. Whatever the reason, he and his lover would have total privacy.

Sirius quietly opened the door and slipped inside the room. He could see his lover's silhouette against the window and headed over. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Hey, Severus," whispered Sirius, "did you miss me?" Sirius flashed a cheeky smile as Severus turned to face him.

"You stupid git, what took you so long? I live in the dungeons and I still got here fifteen minutes before you."

Sirius's face fell as he nervously averted Severus' gaze. "Well, I was held up, that's all."

Severus sighed and frowned in irritation. "Why do you always pick James over me?"

"Oh, come on, Sev! It's not that! I just don't want him to get suspicious."

Severus crossed his arms impatiently and glared at Sirius. "You're ashamed of me."

"No! I just don't think they'll understand. I mean, have you told anyone about us?"

"Well, no, but..." Severus turned to the window and leaned on the ledge.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I still can't help feeling that you're using me. That this is going to wind up being some big joke for you and your friends and all of Hogwarts."

Sirius stepped back and glared, his eyes darkening. "I can't believe you'd think that after everything we've been through."

Severus whirled around and faced Sirius. "How can I be expected to trust you after all you and your little marauders have done to me?"

Sirius frowned as his eyes filled with disappointment. "You don't trust me?"

"No, I do, but even if I trust you I could never trust James. You know how he is to me."

Sirius grinned. "Come on, he's much better now. Now that he and Evans have hooked up he's too busy to bother anyone."

Severus rolled his eyes and turned away with a sigh.

Sirius placed his hand on Severus' shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Severus turned abruptly. "Why are we together? I mean we hated each other, what happened?"

Sirius raised his eyes in surprise. "Where did that come from?"

"Well," Severus paused, "I've been wondering for a little while. This is hardly a normal courtship and I still don't really understand how it happened."

Sirius smiled softly as he gently took Severus's hand and led him over to a pile of cushions they had smuggled over from the Divination classroom. Sirius pulled Severus closer to him and gave a small sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you again, but you'd better believe me this time. Now, I have always seen you as the typical Slytherin, always hiding in the dungeons plotting new, horrible ways to destroy innocent people."

Severus sneered. "Oh, yes, this is convincing. How could I ever doubt your love?"

"Shut up. My point is I saw you as a horrible person so I made it a personal mission to make your life miserable."

Severus gave him a look.

"Okay, okay. I made your life a living hell… Well, I did that because my whole family has been nothing but horrible, evil Slytherins and I didn't want to be like them. So, I decided that the best way to prove I wasn't like them was by going after all the Slytherins."

"Right, so once again, what changed?"

"Well, when I ran away from home and moved in with James, I realized something. I am not my family. I am me."

"An amazing epiphany. Did you also realize that pumpkins are orange?"

"Shush. What I'm trying to say is that when I came back to Hogwarts I lost the need to prove how anti-Slytherin I am by hexing every Slytherin I meet. I was also able to see that you have an amazing wit, a keen intelligence and," Sirius leaned forward to whisper in Severus's ear, "a great arse."

Severus flushed and Sirius leaned back into the cushions with an impish grin on his face. "Now does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

Sirius looked thoughtfully at Severus. "You know, I've actually been wondering about you."

"Me? What do you mean? "

"Well, I asked you out and I've always wondered, what made you accept? What made you decide to be with me? "

Severus gazed at the floor and started tracing a pattern in one of the cushions. His thoughts flashed back to that day when Sirius had approached him after Potions. Sirius' earnest eyes were still burned in his mind and he could remember his feelings of shock. His mind had been telling him it was just a trick and to run, but something had held him there…

"At first I just thought you were joking. That you'd heard I-I liked boys and you were trying to humiliate me or something. But then I noticed that none of your friends were there. That was unusual and I wondered if maybe you were serious."

"So, you figured you'd trust me?" Sirius grinned. "How un-Slytherin."

"Well, no, I didn't trust you but…well, you know the saying: 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'?"

Sirius nodded. He'd had that little phrase drilled into his head since he was two.

"Right, well, I decided that I would go with you and I'd keep my guard up and maybe find out some useful information about you that I could use later. And on the off chance that you genuinely wanted to be with me…"

"What?"

"I've always thought you were attractive. One of the reasons I've always hated you is because you're attractive and obnoxious and I'm not. "

Sirius grinned. "Don't sell yourself short, you can be very obnoxious."

Severus whacked Sirius on the arm. "Shut up, git. What I'm saying I've always thought you were attractive and that I'd begun to realize I was attracted to you. That made me start to think that maybe being with you wouldn't be so bad… do you see what I mean? "

"Of course, you are with me because I was able to break down your walls with my awesome body and sparkling personality."

Severus smiled softly and leaned against Sirius' shoulder. "Something like that."

"Good, now, I think there's something I'd rather do than just talk..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Outside the tower room, Peter Pettigrew slumped against the wall and buried his head in his hands, the sounds from the room behind him echoing in the hall. Why did it have to be a Slytherin? If it had been anyone else this wouldn't hurt so badly. Peter had loved Sirius since his second year, ever since he had seen Sirius fly in his first Quidditch game. Sirius had been swooping through the air and for a moment it was as if time had stopped. After that day Peter had done all he could to capture Sirius' attention. He had never really thought Sirius would want him, Peter knew his shortcomings all too well, but he had never thought that Sirius could ever prefer someone like Snape. If only there was something he could do to stop this, to make Sirius realize how wrong Snape was...

----------------------------------------------------------

Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus and kissed him lightly on the lips. He glanced toward the window where he could clearly see the full moon... _"Merlin! The full moon!"_

"I have to go!" Sirius jumped up and started pulling on his uniform and robes.

Severus stared at him in confusion. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I promised my friends I'd meet them, I'm late."

"You're meeting your friends? It's almost midnight, what are you going to do at this hour?"

"It's nothing I just-I have to go."

Severus grabbed Sirius' arm and stared at him intently with a mixture of concern and anger in his eyes. "Tell me why!"

Sirius wrenched away his arm and glared angrily at Severus. "Why is this so important to you?"

Severus took a step back in surprise and paused for a moment before answering. "I-I don't-I don't think we should have secrets from each other."

Sirius' face softened as he took Severus' hands and gazed into his eyes. "I'm not keeping this from you because I don't trust you. I made a promise to someone and I have to keep that promise. Please try to understand, I love you but this is a part of my life I can't share. Look, I have to go but I'll owl you later, ok?"

Severus nodded and Sirius gave him a quick kiss before taking off into the darkened halls of Hogwarts...

--------------------------------------------

Peter dashed into an abandoned classroom to catch his breath. It had been a close call but he had just missed Sirius. He knew he shouldn't have stayed so long but the final conversation had been very interesting. So, Snape wanted to know where they went every full moon? Well, that could be arranged...

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Remus," Peter called as he entered the marauder's dormitory room, "do you have any spare quills?"

Remus glanced up from the book he was reading. "Yeah, bottom of my trunk. Do you need any help with the locking charm again?"

Peter bristled. "That was one time. I've figured it out since then."

Remus laughed. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing."

"Yeah." Peter sighed as he opened the trunk and began sorting through it. Honestly! The marauders never respected him. So what if he had taken a little longer learning how to break the locking charm James had created? Did they have to bring it up all the time?

"Remus, I can't find the quills...Are they under the potions we made up?"

"Maybe, just be careful handling the potions or else they might-"

CRASH!

"Oh no!" Peter shouted. "Oh, I'll clean it up right away! _Scourgify! Reparo!_"

"Which one was it? Did you check?"

"Uh, I think it was the polyjuice."

Remus shook his head and laughed. "Trust you to break one of the most complicated contraband potions we made."

Peter gritted his teeth and forced a smile onto his face. "Do you want me to get more ingredients?"

"Nah, you've already raided the potion master's stores twice this month; we don't want to attract suspicion."

"Right, well, I've got the quill; I'm gonna go finish my homework."

Peter headed out, closing the door quietly behind him, and leaned against the wall with a sigh. A grin crept across his face as he pulled a vial of polyjuice out of his pocket. It had been easy enough to make the switch, just throw down an empty vial and clean it up before Remus saw what was happening. Now he just needed to arrange a little meeting with Snape...

--------------------------------------------------

Severus sat eating his breakfast in the Great Hall. He allowed his thoughts to wander and smiled softly as he remembered what had happened the night before.

"Why so happy?"

Severus looked up at the figure beside him and frowned.

"Can't I be happy?"

Lucius Malfoy raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked. "Of course you can be happy, it's just very rare. So, to reiterate, why so happy?"

"I just woke up on the right side of the bed."

"Whose bed?"

Severus blushed but was saved from answering as a huge flock of owls descended onto the tables. One brown owl flew over to Severus and presented a note. Severus took the note and absentmindedly handed a piece of toast to the owl. The owl hooted a cheerful thank you before taking the toast and flying off. The pale boy tore open the envelope and read eagerly:

_Sev,_

_It was great seeing you last night. I've been thinking about what you_ _said and I want to meet you tonight to talk about it. Usual place, usual_ _time. _

_Love, you-know-who(The good one!)_

Severus crumpled the scrap of parchment and shoved it into his pocket. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and caught Sirius' eye. Sirius smiled and Severus felt warmth rush into him.

_"He trusts me,"_ Severus thought, _"it's taken a month, but he trusts me_ _and he's going to tell me his secret!"_

"You've been acting very odd lately. Are you up to something?" Lucius' voice broke into Severus' euphoria. "What was that note about?"

"Nothing, I-I'm late for class!" Severus shouted as he tore out of the room at full speed.

Lucius stared after him in disbelief. "But-it's Saturday..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Peter crept through the halls as quiet as a mouse-or a rat. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms were sweaty. It had been easy sending Snape a note in Sirius' handwriting, Peter had always been good at forging signatures and things like that. It had also been quite easy stealing a lock of Sirius' hair when he was asleep. However, it would not be so easy pretending to be Snape's lover. What if Snape tried to kiss him? The very thought made his stomach churn.

As Peter neared the room he paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. _"Remember, you're doing this for Sirius. To save him from_ _Snape."_

"Sirius?"

Peter turned around, startled as Snape came up from behind him.

"Uh-Hi Sn-Sev."

Snape smiled and gave Peter a hug, Peter stiffened and pulled away.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just-I wanted to talk to you because tonight's the full moon. Do you still want to know where I go?"

"Yes."

Peter smiled. "Well, then let's go..."

-----------------------------------------------

As they approached the Whomping Willow, Severus began to get more and more nervous. Sirius seemed unusual this evening. He was distant and gruff and there was a very odd gleam in his eyes. And why were they going to the Whomping Willow? It was considered to be one of the most dangerous plants at Hogwarts, all the students had been warned against approaching it.

"Sirius?"

"What?"

"Why are we going to the Whomping Willow? It's off limits to students."

"So is the Astronomy Tower when classes aren't in session, that's never bothered you."

Severus blushed. "Well, yes, I suppose you're right."

"Anyway, we're here. Take this stick and hit that knot on the tree."

"Like this? Hey!" Severus stood back in amazement as the Willow's whipping branches stilled.

"Just go down that tunnel over there. I'll be right behind you."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Of course, Sev, don't worry, you can trust me."

Severus took a deep breath and headed down the tunnel...

---------------------------------------------

As soon as Severus started lowering himself down the hole, Peter rushed back to the castle at top speed. As he neared he began to transform back to his usual self. He let out a moan of pain as he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Pete!"

James and Sirius ran up to him with identical looks of concern on their faces.

"You okay, Wormtail?"

"Yeah, I-It must've been something I ate."

James let out a laugh. "Hard to tell considering how much you eat. What are you doing out here anyway? We always meet under the picture of Ludwig the Loony."

"I just wanted to take a quick walk. I didn't realize how late it was."

"Well, come on, Remus is wait- hey! What's that?"

Sirius glanced over to where James was pointing. "I'm not sure, Prongs, it looks like one of the other kids."

James' eyes widened. "Come on we have to stop them! They could meet up with Remus!"

James dashed off with Sirius at his heels and they tore off into the darkening night...

------------------------------------------

Severus was about half way into the tunnel when he suddenly heard a scuffling sound accompanied with a low growl. "Sirius," called out Severus nervously, "are you sure about this?"

Severus didn't hear a response so he scrambled out of the hole and saw a figure racing back to the castle.

"Hey, wait a minute! Sirius! What are you doing!" He was about to race after him when the branches began moving and trapped him. Severus cowered against the trunk of the tree when suddenly a branch smacked him and he saw stars.

"Snape! Hang on!"

Severus glanced up at the sound and saw James racing towards the tree. James grabbed a stick and jabbed it at the knot on the tree. The branches stilled and James raced forward pulling Severus away from the willow.

Severus tore himself away from James and began trying to catch his breath. Sirius ran up to Severus with worry etched into his face. Severus caught sight of him and his eyes filled with rage.

"You bastard!"

Sirius stepped back, his eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

"You bastard! You set me up!"

"What are you talking about? You're the idiot who came down here. What the hell were you doing down here anyway?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You said if I wanted to know what you and your friends were up to every full moon you'd show me! Then this insane tree almost kills me and Merlin knows what's in there but it's probably even worse!"

James turned towards Sirius. "Hang on a minute, is he serious? Did you honestly invite him down here?"

"No! James, I swear!"

"Liar! I'm going to tell Dumbledore! Even with his Gryffindor bias none of you can get out of expulsion for this!" With this Severus tore off towards the castle with the other three boys hot on his heels...

----------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was heading up to his office when suddenly four blurs crashed into him and fell to the floor. He smiled benignly down at them and began helping them up.

"Ah! Hello, gentlemen, to what do I owe this unusual pleasure?" His smile left his face, though, as he noticed the wrath etched on Severus' face and the irritation on the other boys'. "Is something the matter?"

"Professor, Black nearly killed me tonight!"

"I did nothing of the kind you greasy twit! You were sticking your gigantic nose where it doesn't belong, like you always do!"

"This sounds very serious. I suggest we go into my office so we can discuss this more calmly..."

-------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore settled himself behind his desk and motioned for the boys to seat themselves in the chairs in front of him.

"Would any of you like some tea? Perhaps a nice lemon drop? No? Well then, what exactly happened tonight? Mr. Snape, let's start with you."

"Well, I met Si-Black and he told me to come with him to the Whomping Willow so I could see where he and his friends go sometimes. When we got there he told me to head down the tunnel. I was about to go down but then he ran off and then the tree started attacking me."

"I see. Now, Mr. Snape, you and Mr. Black have never got along. Why would you meet with him and then go with him somewhere?"

Severus paused and searched for the right words. He needed to tell Dumbledore what had happened but he didn't want to risk revealing his relationship with Sirius. "Well, I-I've asked him about it before. Kind of like a-a jab. I suppose-I suppose I shouldn't have trusted him but my curiosity won out."

Dumbledore sighed and turned to Sirius. "Mr. Black, is this true?"

"No, Professor! I was with James tonight."

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?"

James hesitated. "Well, kind of..."

"Would you care to explain?"

"We were together for most of the evening but, well, he left for awhile and he was late coming back... I'm sorry, Sirius, but if Snape is telling the truth then Dumbledore needs to know."

"Are you telling me that you believe this slimy git over me?"

"Mr. Black. Please control yourself. It seems you have something to explain."

"What's to explain? I went flying tonight. I lost track of time and was late meeting James. I haven't even seen Snape since dinner."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "It would seem we have a problem on our hands."

Severus frowned and looked around at the Marauders. Except…one of them was missing…

"Wait, where's Lupin?"

James and Sirius snapped to attention and gave each other nervous glances. James cleared his throat and glared at Severus. "I'm not sure what you mean Snape. Remus isn't required to be with us all the time you know."

Severus shook his head. "No. There's more to it then that. Tonight is the full moon and it was the full moon the last time we- I mean, it's always the full moon when you go on these little trips..." Seveus eyes widened. "Of course, how could I have been so stupid?"

"I can take a guess." James muttered under his breath.

Severus' eyes narrowed in rage. He turned to Sirius. "You utter bastard! Your friend is a werewolf! He was probably hiding in that tunnel! You were trying to kill me!"

Sirius growled in frustration. "No I wasn't! Honestly, how could you- how could anyone think that about me?"

"Professor?" Peter timidly raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I have some information that could help clear this up."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, that would be greatly appreciated."

Sirius grinned. "Good old Pete, I've always known I could count on you."

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sirius, but James is right. This is serious and the truth needs to come out. This wasn't some childish prank, someone could have died."

"What are you saying?"

"Professor, I saw Sirius one day write a note telling Snape he wanted to meet him about something. I didn't understand why then but I do now."

"Mr. Black, is this true?"

"No!"

"Liar! I still have the note; I can bring it here and prove it!"

Sirius looked pained, he knew he had never sent a note like that to Severus but he had written others. He didn't even want to think what James' reaction to some of those notes might be. Sirius glanced over at James and then at Severus. Could he risk telling his friends about his relationship with Severus? It would surely come out if he tried to prove he'd had nothing to do with this. If he admitted it he could lose James as a friend but if he didn't, and if he let this farce continue, he could lose Severus as a lover. Although, if Severus was lying about him, why bother staying with him anyway? Severus had betrayed him this night. He'd finally shown his true Slytherin colors and Sirius knew he could never trust him again. Sirius sighed and hung his head.

"Forget it," he said in a defeated voice.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Mr. Snape, you may leave. Please be assured that I will deal with Mr. Black. Also, I hope you realize that none of what has transpired tonight is to be mentioned outside of this room."

"But, Professor," protested Severus. "Aren't you at least going to punish Lupin? How can you allow a werewolf to stay at this school?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I have taken several precautions for Mr. Lupin. Now, if I discover that he was involved in this then he will be punished. However, I must ask you to respect his secret and not reveal his identity to any of the other students. If you tell any other person it will result in severe disciplinary action. Is this understood?"

Severus opened his mouth to respond but seemed to think better of it and simply nodded and left.

Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "I assume that you are taking full responsibility for what happened this evening."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, sir."

"In that case both Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew may leave."

James rose. "Thank you, Professor. We'll see you later, Sirius. I'm sorry, but I had to tell the truth."

"Forget about it, it was my fault."

James nodded. "Let's go Pete." James and Peter left and Sirius sat before Dumbledore with his head bowed in defeat.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Black. You have behaved foolishly and dishonorably. If Mr. Snape had met up with your friend while he was a werewolf he could have died. Mr. Lupin could have been sent to Azkaban for murder. Not to mention the trouble Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew would have been in had you not been willing to shoulder the blame."

Sirius looked up, horrified. "Professor, I-I just-"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No explanations or excuses, please." Dumbledore paused and when he spoke again his voice was weary. "You will receive four months detention and 400 points will be removed from your house. That is one month and 100 points for every person you have endangered this evening. You may go."

Sirius rose and left the office. He wandered the halls until he came across an abandoned Charms classroom. He sat down behind a desk and buried his head in his arms. How had this happened? Why would Severus tell such a cruel and vicious lie? Why did Severus betray him so blatantly? Was he angry that Sirius had never told him about Remus? Or was this something he'd planned all along? Had he only pretended to be interested in Sirius because he wanted to set him up? Sirius began to seethe with rage. Of course, that must be the reason! That damn Slytherin! Well, screw him. Sirius wasn't going to let him win. He would serve his detention and then his life would go back to normal. It would be just like it had been before Severus. Sirius nodded resolutely and wandered off refusing to acknowledge the deep ache he got when he realized it was over between him and Severus...

-------------------------------------------

After that night things went back to normal. Gryffindor house was aghast at the sheer number of points lost but chalked it up to another stupid Marauder stunt gone horribly wrong. The Marauders were outcasts for awhile but eventually were brought back into the fold after a better then usual Quidditch match and a fabulous post-game victory party they had thrown to celebrate.

Severus and Sirius fought more then ever but it was now more guarded and after awhile Sirius began a new set of romantic crusades while Snape retired deeper into his potions research. Eventually there was no longer any sign of the love they had shared and they became enemies once more...

----------------------------------------

"So, that is the whole story?"

Peter sighed. "Why lie now? It would serve little purpose." He glanced around his small, windowless cell. "They're all dead and soon I will be too."

Dumbledore rose. "I'd always felt you were keeping something from me that night. Had I been a wiser man I would have looked deeper."

Peter laughed hollowly. "I'm glad you didn't. My plan wouldn't have worked if questions had been asked. Luckily, Snape and Sirius were so angry about being 'betrayed' that they didn't even try to figure things out. They were both too proud, and in the end, that's the real reason they split up. Now, if you wouldn't mind going, I would like to be alone before my execution."

Dumbledore left and as Peter heard the key turn in the lock he closed his eyes and lay down on his narrow cot to wait for

The End


End file.
